


Exorcise the Demons of Your Past

by Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire



Series: Glee Songfic Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire/pseuds/Hells_Ice_Heavens_Fire
Summary: Blaine has no right to be enjoying his school life when Kurt’s is so incredibly stressful.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Songfic Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Exorcise the Demons of Your Past

Blaine usually really, really liked Chemistry. He was good at it, and it interested him, and usually he was sitting here like a sponge, his mind absorbing everything the teacher was saying and his fingers flying across the keyboard as he tried to keep up with the lecture. But today he felt like the universe was conspiring against him – what right did he have to be enjoying Chemistry when Kurt was freaking out over his newest Cheerios routine? And Blaine knew the other boy was freaking out because the routine was insane and his psychotic cheerleading coach also made him go on another crazy diet and Kurt was just a mess right now what with his father and Carole getting married soon…so what right did Blaine have to be sitting here enjoying Chemistry when Kurt was freaking out?

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he immediately looked to see who was calling/texting hm.

Mercedes.

Oh god, what had happened? Why was Mercedes texting him? She never texted him.

_Mi boy jst frked @ Shue. He wont answr my txts & I dont no where he @. TXT HIM._

Oh, dear…He knew Kurt was going to freak out before the end of the day…he was under a lot of stress recently, but usually Mercedes was able to keep him from freaking out before Glee; if he freaked out during Glee it must be pretty bad. He quickly found Kurt’s number in his contacts and wrote out a text message.

_K – M is worried, whats up?_

A few seconds passed and the screen went black. Blaine was about to leave class and call Kurt when the screen flashed.

_Im freaking out! Britt cant seem 2 get the routine down & Sue keeps changing where San & Quin need 2 b & i still cant b confortable w all the moves – I lttrlly have 2 grind against Ricky & Britt. I wont mind but ricky frks out & Sue yells bc he messes Britt & me up._

The message was actually two texts rapid firing into his phone. The bell rang and he shot up, gathering his supplies, as he clicked on Kurt’s name to call him between classes. He picked up on the third ring.

“Hey, you okay? Mercedes said you freaked out during Glee?” A few guys passed by and he nodded his head at them, leaning against a wall a few corridors away from his chemistry class.

“Yeah, it was Puck and Finn’s fault, the jerks. They just won’t shut up about my last costume for one of our assignments, so it was silk and cost a lot, why can’t they just leave it alone?! And then Shue just yelled at me for yelling at them and Karofsky is severely creeping me out now, it’s like now that I know his secret he wants to reenact Fatal Attraction of something!” At this point Kurt was starting to sound rather hysterical so Blaine cut in to try to calm him down.

“Whoa, what’s this about Fatal Attraction and guys two times bigger than you?” And Blaine knocked his head against the wall for being so good at comforting and making Kurt _less_ hysterical. God, he was an idiot. What the hell happened to his brain to mouth filter?

Kurt gave a high pitched giggle that sounded entirely too water and pain filled to be natural. Blaine closed his eyes as he felt his chest tighten up, god he hated it when Kurt was in pain, it cut at him.

“Whenever we practice he’s there watching me, I can feel his eyes on me and I feel so violated – like that time he just kissed me with no warning. Fucking Neanderthal just loves to make my life hell!” Kurt sounded like a madmen, like a screaming serial killer with an axe, waiting to disembowel you.

“Kurt, where are you? You sound….well, you sound like you need a hug and I’m still at school and you’re there and please, please I want to help you.” Blaine begged, wanting so much to just put his arms around Kurt to protect him, but he couldn’t. Fuck, he felt useless.

“I’m fine, Blaine. It’s just…I’m so sick of this. I finally told Finn what happened that day to try and get him to get Karofsky to lay off and not, like, stalk me when I’m practicing with the Cheerios. You know what he said to me? He asked if I was sure that I _hadn’t done anything to push him into attacking me!_ I know, I know, a kiss isn’t an attack, but I was terrified for a second it was going to be and, and…” And if there was any doubt left in Blaine’s mind that Kurt was crying, it was gone now. He slid to the floor, holding the phone against the side of his face. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like someone had reached into his chest and frozen his lungs. He closed his eyes, wanting so badly to hold Kurt, to keep him safe, but he was useless here…

“ _Please_ , please, baby, tell me where you are so I can text Mercedes so at least _someone_ can hold you…” And it killed him to admit he had to rely on Mercedes to do something he deemed as his job, it was _his_ job to hold Kurt when he needed to be held, it was _his_ job, not anyone else’s! But, damnitt, he was miles away and Kurt needed someone now.

“No,” Kurt takes a few deep breaths, no doubt pulling himself together or trying at least. The boy was nothing if not full of courage, Blaine thinks with a small smile. “don’t tell Mercedes, she’ll drag me to the cafeteria – since it’s lunch time – and I’m still dieting on Coach Sylvester’s – ” He abruptly stops talking and Blaine can feel his stomach drop and somewhere inside him a switch goes off.

“Kurt, what have you eaten today? Don’t lie to me.” He thought talking about Kurt’s near eating disorder would somehow make him feel less worthless – worst thought to ever enter Blaine’s head.

“Nothing, but – ”

“No but! You didn’t have anything yesterday either, Kurt that could be why you’re so stressed! Your body needs nutrients! You can’t keep doing this to yourself – ” Blaine cut Kurt off, something he never _never_ does and of course Kurt responds by doing the same.

“Don’t yell at me! I get that enough from everyone else and I don’t need it from you!” And the switch went off and Blaine felt like all the possible strength he had gotten back was ripped away from him as Kurt obviously started crying again. “Blaine, Blaine, please, I need you here. _Please_ , I need you here. I can’t do this, I can’t do this…” Kurt sobbed. Vaguely, Blaine knew that Kurt was reacting this way because of his messed up eating schedule – after all, if Blaine’s calculations were right then Kurt’s only had five meals spread over an eight day period – and the lack of energy was causing his mental coping strategies to be down, but it still made him want to scream at the world to just _leave his Kurt alone_.

“Tell me where you are.” Blaine didn’t even recognize his voice – it sounded strangled and if he had heard it from someone else he’d have assumed they just got horrible, life changing news.

“I’m backstage, near the sound panel thing.” It took a few times for Kurt to get his location out in words that made sense. “You’ll come? Please, you’ll come?” And Kurt was whimpering and Blaine titled his head back because his eyes felt like someone took a burning emblem and branded them.

He was lucky his phone could text while he was talking to someone. He quickly texted Mercedes to tell her where to find Kurt before bringing the phone back to his ear. Kurt was still sobbing, occasionally saying Blaine’s name and Blaine just starts singing the first thing that comes to mind, because his voice usually makes Kurt feel better and Blaine _needs_ to make him fell better somehow.

_I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied_

Kurt’s breath hitches and Blaine takes that as a good sign.

_Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

And finally, finally Kurt says “’Cedes”, his nickname for his best friend, a name he only uses when he’s hurting and he can hear Mercedes’ muffled voice. That gives Blaine the strength to stand and start walking to his dorm, he’ll need to drop off his stuff, get a change of clothes, and his car keys.

“Baby, I’m coming, okay? I’ll be there soon.” The call ends and the last thing he hears is his Kurt sounding so, so relieved and breathless from crying.

**Author's Note:**

> The author for this fic is deceased. Any comments left will be unanswered, but they are appreciated.


End file.
